coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Connolly
PC Connolly's first dealing with a resident of Coronation Street, Weatherfield was with Tyrone Dobbs when Molly went into labour with Jack in September 2010. Out on a breakdown call, Tyrone rushed home only to find himself stuck in a one-way road where a van driver was unloading goods for a cattery. A frantic Tyrone tried to explain the situation to the driver but he took an extremely awkward view and refused to move the van before he had finished his delivery. Tyrone even started to reluctantly help him with his boxes before a rather slapstick fight ensued between the two men. Tyrone was about the drive off the blocking van but the driver distracted him by throwing the breakdown truck’s keys into the bushes of a neighbouring garden and driving off himself while Tyrone tried to retrieve them. A queue of horning-blasting cars built up as Tyrone tried another tack of using his old skills to hotwire the truck. A police car appeared with two officers. Connolly did a check on the vehicle details and then started to listen to Tyrone’s garbled story as to why he was in such a rush. They believed the tale and, siren on, rush him home where he was just in time to witness the birth of his son. The following January, Connolly, together with a colleague, conducted door-to-door enquires after Tracy Barlow had been found unconscious and with head wounds in the backyard of 1 Coronation Street. While in April, as he was conducting visits to the local businesses, he called into Barlow's Bookies to inform the staff about the growing problem of counterfeit bank notes being passed. In May 2012 he called at 11 Coronation Street when Lesley Kershaw reported an assault on herself. She was suffering from Alzheimer's disease and was being looked after by husband Paul Kershaw and Eileen Grimshaw who he had started a relationship with, accepting the finality of his wife's condition. Lesley was growing increasingly difficult to handle and prone to outbursts of anger. She ran away from her care home and when Paul tried to put her back into his car to take her back she fell and sprained her wrist. In her confusion, she blamed Eileen for the injury and rang the police. Connolly was told by Eileen that Matt Carter had treated her and Paul apologised for what was in effect a hoax call but Connolly told him that, subject to an interview with Matt, he was satisfied that there was no case to answer. Connolly's next visit was in March 2014 when 8 Coronation Street was robbed by Michael Rodwell. Connolly and PC Carson interviewed Gail McIntyre and Kylie Platt, giving them a leaflet and offering to pass on their details to victim support. Connolly and PC Carson were once again paired up and accompanied social worker Selina Rowley when they visited No.13 in May 2014 following the disappearance of Ben Heath from his foster parents' home. Sister Maddie and her partner Sophie Webster subsequently hid out with Ben inside Mary Taylor's motor home, but Maddie eventually agreed to let Ben leave when he said that he wanted to return home and move with the family to Devon. The police officers saw Ben and arrested Maddie and Sophie, however the pair were eventually released without charge. Connolly's next incident was in August 2015 when drug-dealing villain Callum Logan had Jason Grimshaw beaten up by two thugs in the ginnel for coming between himself and his dealings with the Platt family. As they ran off, they bumped into Jason's father Tony Stewart and he was able to give a brief description of the men to Connolly. In May 2016, Connolly and his colleague PC Burke were involved in a drugs raid at 28 Grayling Street as Izzy Armstrong was in the process of buying drugs from a dealer called Marc Randall. Connolly chased Marc from the property as Burke detained Izzy. While in August of the same year, he and a female colleague arrived at 2a Coronation Street having been called by Caz Hammond following a break-in at the property and a head injury sustained by resident Maria Connor. As PC Connolly took a statement, a visibly upset Maria explained that she'd discovered the front door to her flat open when she returned from shopping and instinctively knew something was wrong. She went on to tell the officers that the Burglar was initially hiding, but when she turned around, she noticed he had a bar in his hand and feared that he was going to kill her. In February 2017, he found Simon Barlow wandering the streets after a friend's party held at the Trafford Centre. His mobile phone had packed up and and he was unable to contact anyone to pick him up. Connolly returned Simon to his frantic family with the advice that he make sure his phone was fully charged before he went out in future. :The character was credited as "Police Officer" in his first three appearances. List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated